Due to the increasingly wide use of touch panels, a conventional touch panel essentially comes in various types, namely a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an infrared touch panel, and a sound wave touch panel.
According to the prior art, a conventional touch panel which comprises a plurality of conductive layers, a dielectric layer, and a metal layer and can be manufactured by multiple processes, namely exposure, development, etching, and sputtering. However, if one of the aforesaid processes goes wrong, the touch panel will get damaged. As a result, the prior art is flawed with low process yield of touch panels.
Accordingly, it is imperative to enhance the process yield of touch panels.